The invention relates to an apparatus intended for process washing, by means of which a process device is washable by means of a washing device, that moves inside the same. The washing device is connected moveably in connection the process device by means of fastening means, whereby the washing medium of the washing device is arranged to be led at least partly inside the body of the washing device in order to spray the washing medium to a target by means of nozzles existing in the body of the washing device or correspondingly. The apparatus comprises cleaning means in order to keep the washing device itself clean essentially by influence of the washing medium to be sprayed.
It is nowadays known to use washing devices for process washing, in which the supply assembly for the washing medium is being led totally through the washing device, such as through its body and at least partly inside the fastening means connecting the same to the process device, such as e.g. an attachment frame fastened e.g. with screws, and also e.g. partly inside a running motor and gear acting as the driving device. Furthermore depending on the process device, the washing device comprises e.g. according to FIGS. 1a and 1b a body, that rotates around an axis, that is essentially perpendicular to its longitudinal axis, or, that rotates essentially around its longitudinal axis, which body is equipped with nozzles in order to direct the washing medium being led through the same to the surfaces to be washed of the process device. For the purpose described above it is known to use most heterogeneous washers, the operating principle of which is to act by influence of the pressure or flow of the washing liquid or, that are as described above moveable by external power.
One problem nowadays still involved with the type of washing devices as described above is such, that because the devices themselves xe2x80x9cget dirtyxe2x80x9d, which is naturally due to the washing process itself or in other words because of splashes and flowing down of the washing medium and the substances being loosened by the same from the walls of the process device on the process washing device or because of material, that gets collected on the process washing device during normal operation of the process device, regular maintenance and service measures are required, so that the components and fastening means belonging to the washing device in question would not get covered under a too high amount of mass, in which case the services of the said device would get more difficult and might even totally jeopardize operating of the device totally e.g. due to corrosion. In present washing devices it is known to use furthermore one or several auxiliary washers e.g. according to the one shown in FIG. 1a, which as being connected to the body of the process device enables spraying of the washing medium to the surfaces of the washing device. The solution above is one step in the right direction in principle, but an adequate result may not be obtained by the same in practice under all circumstances. This is due to the fact, that certain parts of the washing device tend to collect dirt despite an auxiliary washer thanks to the traditional structures of the same, that is why mass may get collected particularly on critical parts, which may cause harms, such as corrosion.
It is the aim of the arrangement according to this invention to achieve a decisive improvement in the problems described above and thus to raise essentially the level of prior art. In order to carry out this aim, the arrangement according to the invention is primarily characterized by, that the cleaning means comprise one or several nozzles placed in the body of the washing device, that is/are directed essentially towards a part of the washing device, and/or, that the washing device is arranged self-cleanable, by arranging the appearance of one or several parts of the washing device totally visible as seen from the spraying direction, such as conical, inclined or in a corresponding manner.